PARALELO DRAMA
by BoaSanAmorsito13
Summary: Au! Goten y Gohan (Otro Gohan) son de dimensiones diferentes, en las cuales difieren mucho; pero tienen algo muy en común, ¡Quieren estar más con su papá!¿Que pasara después que se conozcan? El desastre, que uno de ellos desatara por un simple juego o experimento hará que compliquen más su vida, ¿A que precio? Complejos, celos,traición, rivalidad, venganza, romance, dolor, amistad.
1. Paralelo Drama

**Nota posterior de la autora:**

Bueno, sinceramente espero que les guste la historia, fue una idea muy loca que surgió escuchando Taylor Swift (Blank Space y Bad blood, en Cover de Kevin y Karla), viendo Dragón Ball súper (de Akira Toriyama) y el Au de Strawberry Saga con Parallel saga (De icecry de deviantart, sinceramente es muy genial sus cómics).

Para los que no sepan de Parallel saga o de Strawberry Saga es un Au que les recomiendo mucho para que comprendan un poco mi historia esta en deviantart, si es que quieren verla, el artista es genial ouo.

Tal vez se vuelva un tanto OOC con el tiempo, así que me disculpo posteriormente =w=U ¡No me juzguen por mis malos gustos! XD

También en la historia abra con el tiempo: celos, complejos, traición, posesión, ¿romances? tal vez Yaoi normal e incesto, ¿Tríos? Posiblemente, pero de forma más bien romántica! XDD No se hacer muy bien gráficamente, sorry :,3

La historia se va a tornar muy rara con el paso de capítulos más avanzados, no lo se aun, me confunde aun como voy a terminarle, si es que la termino en poco tiempo.

No sabia si subirlo o no, tenia miedo. Pero me arriesgare, por favor no me juzguen tan mal, o lloro…Ok no, ¡simplemente no groserías porfa! Dañan al autoestima TuT

¡Sin más, saludos! Disfruten la lectura.

…

 _ **PARALELO DRAMA**_

Se encontraba muy emocionado, ¡Oh, como lo estaba! ¿Saben de qué hablo? Si, así es, el pequeño Gohan se encontraba saltando de emoción hacia el laboratorio de su madre, tras venir de la escuela rápidamente, ¿Para que? Muy simple….

-¡Mami ya vine! ¿Dónde estas?-Miraba a todos lados para encontrarla.

-Oh, Gohan, estoy aquí- Se hallaba junto a un gran computador y una maquina de especie raro, tenia en ella un rayo, botones y un color plateado muy brillante.

-¿Este es tu nuevo proyecto para la exposición científica? ¿En que te puedo ayudar mami? Me gustaría ser útil en tu próximo reconocimiento!

Le brillaban sus ojitos azules de emoción y curiosidad.

\- Muy simple bebé, se trata de una maquina intradimensional, con ella podemos viajar a otros mundos alternos al nuestro, pero seria muy arriesgado el llevar a toda la comunidad científica, se haría una gran alboroto. Así que mi idea es que instales unas cámaras en diferentes partes de la ciudad para que podamos observar todo acerca del el mundo alterno al nosotros. Sus avances podrían ayudarnos mucho por acá ¿Podrás con ello, soldado?- Dijo sonrientemente la peliceleste.

-¡Entendido mami!- Dijo el pequeño ojiazul determinado- Pero, ¿Cómo le are para volver?- Cuestiono algo confundido.

-Muy fácil, instale un reloj con el cual el apretar su botón rojo, la maquina te ara regresar aquí sin más problemas con las cosas que lleves puestas, o agarradas.

De todas formas recuerda, que si es peligroso regresa de inmediatamente, y buscaremos otra dimensión para explorar….Aun que tardemos un poco más- Dijo lo ultimo como casi un murmullo y algo de preocupación.

-¡No te preocupes mamá! Yo podré- Dijo completamente entusiasmado.

-Por cierto si ves a papá dile que entrenaremos cuando termine con la misión!- Dijo el pequeño corriendo hacia la dirección de la salida, se debía de arreglar para esto.

-Este bien- Su madre lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa.

El pequeño no noto que su madre se había desanimado un poco.

En tan solo unos minutos Bulma le instalo en una mochila algo grande de color café, algunas cámaras, no eran todas ya que iban a requerir más. Pero no solo eso, también una botella de agua, comida, Kit. de emergencias básico, tenia que estar preparado para cualquier cosa, y con su fuerza, ¡Nada podría detenerle!…Esperaba.

Tenia que alistar a su bebé para esa gran misión, ya que Goku no podía ayudarle esta vez, se hallaba entrenando y no sabía donde exactamente.

Mientras, con el pequeño sayajin ojiazul, estaba en su habitación y alistaba su vestimenta para la misión, sabia que era algo importante y debía de verse igual de genial que su papá para ello.

Ya estaba enterado de lo que se esperaba, había leído algunas de las teorías de las dimensiones; su mamá escribió la mayoría de ellas, y estaba atento que podría haber personas parecidas a las que conocía, o incluso podía encontrar a personas que conoce pero de manera muy diferente.

Tal vez incluso encontraba a su mamá o a su papá de una manera muy diferente, como…Si en esa dimensión su papá fuera su mamá, o talvez un posible hermanito, o incluso sus padres podrían estar casado con diferentes personas.

Así, es; esta misión era muy grande y no podía decepcionar a su mamá.

 _ **Mientras tanto en otra dimensión:**_

Un pequeño pelinegro algo desanimado, se hallaba haciendo su tarea con los pies colgando en una silla algo alta para el, aunque en realidad estaba algo distraído viendo las nubes. Estaba pensando en su papá, como desearía pasar más tiempo con el; de una forma que no fuera peleando, entrenando, comiendo o pasando en la cosecha.

No es que le molestara es solo que…Deseaba que fuera de una manera..No sé….

¡De una forma más divertida!

No era nada justo que solo el se divirtiera entrenando con el señor Vegeta, o el señor Wiss o el señor Bills. Como deseaba estar más cerca con su papá.

Por ahora iba bien en los estudios, no se estaba atrasando; iba al corriente y sacaba buenas notas, tal vez con eso podía convencer a su mamá que lograra hacer que su papá y el, hicieran algo divertido como ir al parque, pescar, un campamento, o incluso al parque de diversiones.

Deseaba tanto, pasarla mejor como su mejor amigo Trunsk.

Trunsk le contó que una vez su papá le había prometido ir al parque de diversiones y como no pudieron ir, ¡Fueron hacer a muchas cosas divertidas y también fueron a un crucero! Aunque no lo demostró enfrente de su amigo que en verdad se sentía algo molesto, le dijo sinceramente que se alegraba mucho por el.

Le hablo de tantas cosas que ellos pasaron, y el no podía decirle nada que fuera igualmente divertido que halla echo con su papá….

Ciertamente su papá estaba tan cerca de ellos, pero también muy lejos.

-Que cosas pienso, debo de alegrarme por el- Se dijo para si mismo, intentando autoconvencerse con una sonrisa algo amarga, el pequeño Goten.

-¡Milk, ya llegue!- Grito al entrar por la puerta Goku.

-¡Papá!- Se levanto algo animado de la mesa.

-¡Hola Goten!¿ Y tu mamá?- Pregunto alegre y curioso desde la puerta.

-Salio de compras, dijo que volvería antes de las siete- Dijo Goten sonriendo.

-¿Oh, enserio?- Vio el reloj de la pared e hizo unos cálculos- Entonces solo falta…Como..¿Media hora?- Se sorprendió- Valla, al parecer llegue temprano, creo que eso alegrara mucho a tu mamá!- Dijo alegre, rascándose la cabeza con una mano.

-¡Hmn!- Asintió el pequeño pelinegro viendo a su papá un poco alejado.

-¿Goten, no sabes si tu mamá ya hizo la cena?- Pregunto algo hambriento su padre.

-Creo que aun no- Respondió el pequeño algo confundido.

-¡Bien!-Sonrío- Por que hoy de camino atrape un pecezote, lo pondré a fuego mientras tu mamá viene, es una sorpresa, bien? Shh… -Dijo mostrando con su otra mano un pescado enorme y haciendo la seña de que guardara silencio, mientras salía de la casa.

-Esta bien, papá…-Dijo algo cabizbajo y desanimado Goten.

-El pequeño pelinegro vio como su papá salía de la casa. Suspiro algo derrotado.

Como deseaba el poder estar unido de otra forma más con el, ¡¿Por qué era difícil?!


	2. Situación en Blanco

_**SITUACION EN BLANCO**_

 _ **De vuelta a la dimensión de Gohan:**_

Ya estaba todo listo para la misión. Madre e hijo se encontraban en el laboratorio.

Bulma alistaba los últimos datos en la computadora y en la maquina dimensional.

El pequeño se encontraba poniéndose un cinturón con capsulas en ella, podían servirle de mucha ayuda y luego la mochila.

-Tienes aproximadamente 3 horas como máximo para terminar por hoy, si llegara a pasar un problema iría yo por ti. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba… Tal vez llegues a sentir un poco de mareo, pero te acostumbraras ¿Listo, Gohan? -Pregunto entusiasmada Bulma.

-No hay problema ¡Listo mamá!- Dijo riendo alegre, colocándose bajo el rayo que tenia la maquina plateada.

Hubo unos brillos que saltaron del rayo al encenderlo, unas ondas de colores morados envolviendo al pequeño seguido de tonos verdes, y de ahí transportándolo al otro lado.

-¡Woooaaah!-Grito el niño extasiado y maravillado.

Viajaba por un túnel inmenso de colores, que iban desde morados, a azules, azules a verdes y por fin a naranja, y por ultimo ver una luz amarilla con verde que lo llevo medio de golpe a un pasto firme; aun así había aterrizado parado sin mucho esfuerzo.

Al parecer estaba cerca de la ciudad, en una especie de colina con un verde pasto y una brisa algo seca…. _ **Había llegado.**_ _**Dimensión de Goten:**_

-Eso fue rápido- Se sorprendió- Así es como luce la ciudad, eh? No hay muchos cambios en realidad, pero creo dar un vistazo no seria tan malo…¡No! Primero el trabajo de mamá….-Coloco una cámara desde el podía ver la ciudad. Y empezó a caminar colina abajo, se sentía determinado.

Mientras tanto, con Goten apenas se estaba levantando, bueno si se podía decir así…

Bien tal vez no había dormido completamente, tal vez había dando vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez, y tal vez al final ya tenia una idea de que podría convivir con su padre.

Muy simple, intentaría hacer lo que hizo Trunsk con su padre, le pediría entrenar con el, lucharían, se dejaría lastimar para poder fingir que le dolió, y pediría algo como compensación,¡Que fácil! ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

Se levanto de su cama y empezó arreglarse para el desayuno, de verdad se sentía cansado, muy cansado pero se sentía muy determinado.

De vuelta con Gohan ya había llegado a la ciudad, estaba mirando desde todos los ángulos posibles la ciudad, al principio pensó que todo era igual, pero; era increíble saber que si había muchas diferencias, al parecer la ciudad era un poco más avanzada en muchas cosas, no parada de ver cada puesto y a las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Y lo mejor parecía que se vivían en paz, no había rastros de enemigos en lo absoluto.

Ya había puesto varias cámaras en donde sabría que su madre le llenaría de interés.

Se hallaba maravillado, la tecnología, las personas, todo era tan distinto en cierta manera…. Se dio cuenta de algo. Paro de caminar abruptamente.

¿Su madre y su padre como estarían en este mundo? ¡Tenia que sábelo! Sus ojos se le iluminaron… Tal vez desviarse un poco de la misión no estaría tan mal, salio corriendo hacia donde "debería" de estar su "hogar".

Nuevamente con Goten….

Las cosas no habían salido como el quería, su padre había salido de nuevo a entrenar con el señor Vegeta en el hogar del señor Bills; y el, encontraba en estos momentos solo con su madre...Estaba de nuevo haciendo su tarea, ya estaba por terminarla.

¿Lo único bueno de todo esto? Su madre le había dado permiso de ir con Trunsk si terminaba sus deberes…Que complicado. Tal vez necesitaba ayuda, iría a pedirle consejos a su mejor amigo, tal vez así seria más fácil lograr su cometido. Así que acabo con los pendientes y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Mamá voy con Trunsk!- Grito el pequeño desde la puerta.

-¡vuelve para la comida!- Grito su madre desde la cocina.

-¡Si!- Respondió mientras abría la puerta y volaba hacia lo lejos el pequeño ojinegro.

Se tardo solo unos minutos en llegar, y entonces toco a la puerta. La puerta fue abierta por Bulma quien lo recibió sonriendo algo de lado.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Se encuentra Trunks? Me gustaría jugar un rato con el, por favor- Dijo algo tímido pero alegre Goten.

-¡Hola Goten! Lo siento, Trunsk no se encuentra, lo he enviado a un campamento de verano, volverá casi al final de las vacaciones, en verdad lo siento Goten; surgió así de repente, tenia que disciplinar de alguna manera a Trunsk, últimamente no se aportado muy bien que digamos- Dijo algo apenada pero serena.

-¡¿Hasta al final de las vacaciones?!... - Dijo sorprendido-Oh…Esta bien- Dijo cabizbajo…- Lo esperare…Emm..-Levanto la mirada con algo de esperanza-

¿No sabría por cierto, cuando volvería mi papá y el señor vegeta?- Intento reanimarse un poco, tal vez su mejor amigo no estaba, pero si sabia cuando estaría de vuelta su padre estaría mucho mejor, tal vez su mamá podría decirle, pero…

Bulma negó con la cabeza- Lo siento, no me han dicho nada. Pero ¡Hey, anímate!; deseguro vuelven en tan solo unos días- Intento sonar convencida para animar al niño. Su padre no estaba, su mejor amigo tampoco y ahora que no tenia a su hermano para estar con el…Estar así de solo deseguro lo estaba poniendo algo triste.

-¡Gracias de todas formas, hasta luego!- Levanto la cabeza, sonrío falsamente y saliendo de ahí primero volando algo intenso, luego le fue bajando a la potencia, aterrizando en un callejos de una sola salida en la ciudad para que no lo vieran volar, perdía fuerza en su concentración. Ahora se encontraba flotando a unos dos metros lentamente del piso.


	3. ¿Mucho Gusto?

_**¿MUCHO GUSTO?**_

¿Días? ¡Ja! Su padre apenas volvió ayer de estar un mes entrenando, y creía que volvería en solo unos días de nuevo?, ¡Esta soñando!... Empezó a volar hacia la salida pero cada vez más bajo, no tenía gana de volar en lo absoluto, necesitaba pensar…

Sus ojos se humedecieron, su cara se sonrojo algo…Pero no iba a llorar...No quería.

Se tapo los ojos con sus manitas y apenas toco el suelo empezó a caminar lentamente….Pero mientras salía del callejón un chico se le atravesó corriendo y terminaron chocando y cayendo sentados uno enfrente del otro.

-¡Aaaaaaah!- Gritaron ambos niños al sentir el golpe.

El chico que corriendo se atravesó a Goten, era Gohan; que había acelerado el paso a solo a unas cuadras y al salir Goten de la nada, trato de parar lo más rápido posible, pero no lo hizo bien, así que terminaron chocando y cayendo. Su mochila y otras cosas salieron volando y aterrizando algo cerca de ellos.

Ambos estaban adoloridos, no evitaron soltar unos quejidos.

Intentaron levantarse un poco ya que cayeron uno muy cerca uno del otro, y terminaron a centímetros de verse cara a cara, así que al verse frente a frente, ellos….

-¡Woooaaah!- Medio gritaron más fuerte ambos pequeños al verse a la cara y se alejaron de golpe hacia atrás mientras no perdían la vista uno del otro.

Ambos se quedaron mudos ¿Era su imaginación o lucían de cierta forma ?...

Gohan le quedo viendo de abajo arriba ¡Y entonces lo supo! Aunque no sonreía, le brillaban sus ojos azules intensamente. El debía de ser o su padre o algún medio-hermano, primo, sobrino o algo que tenia en esta dimensión, era idéntico a su padre, aunque solo en una versión niño y se parecían bastante los dos, con excepción de los ojos, los del niño enfrente de el eran negros y los suyos azules.

Goten estaba ciertamente con los nervios al tope, ¿Quien era ese chico?

No sabia por que le parecía muy conocido, o mejor dicho muy parecido, vio hacia su cintura y las cosas que había en el piso, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que….

¡Tenia una cola de mono! Su mamá ya le había hablando de eso, su padre tenia una, su hermano también, incluso el señor Vegeta ¡¿Era un sayajin?! ¿Acaso era malo? ¡¿Si era malo, no había nadie más que el, para defender la ciudad o la tierra?!

¿Tendría que pelear con el? Vio sus extraños ojos azules y sentía sudar en frío…

¡¿Y por que le quedaba viendo de una forma tan rara?¡ Estaba algo asustado.

Gohan estaba muy fascinado, tanto que iba empezar hablar muy con mucha emoción, quería conocerle y hacerle un millón de preguntas en ese mismo instante…

Pero cuando vio el nerviosismo a flote del chico que tenia enfrente paro.

Acaso… ¿Lo estaba asustando?, Noto también sus ojos algo brillosos ¿Iba a llorar?,

¡Oh no!,¡esto no estaba en sus planes! No tenia que ponerlo en contra, quería tenerlo a su disposición, tenia que calmarlo; se estaba dejándose llevar mucho, tenia que controlarse. Así que primero, se levanto del piso lo más rápido posible.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas! No quería tirarte, mucho menos lastimarte. Me llamo Gohan. Por favor déjame ayudarte- quería sonar gentil y agradable. Se inclino y estiro su mano enfrente de el para ayudarle a levantarse.

Goten por un momento estuvo en shock. ¿Gohan? Se llamaba justo como su hermano.

Aun así estiro su mano y acepto la ayuda del ojiazul. El no sentía en lo absoluto en el un aura maligna, más bien era muy parecido a la suya, incluso era algo agradable.

-Mucho gusto…Me llamo Goten- Dijo sonriendo algo nervioso, mientras estrechaba aun su mano. No sabia por que le dijo su nombre ¿Reflejo? Ese chico le parecía muy conocido, ¿Ya lo había visto antes? Esto lo llego a tranquilizar mucho, aun así sentía nervios. Al estar parado noto que tenían casi la misma estatura.

-(… ¿Goten, eh?...)- Pensó sonriendo de lado mientras soltaba suavemente su mano.

Al parecer no era su padre, lo primero que había aclarado en su mente, faltaba descartar otras cosas más en su lista y tener en cuenta otras.

-¿De donde eres? Tienes una cola, eso quiere decir que eres un sayajin, ¡¿Cierto?¡ ¿Acaso eres malo?- Pregunto dudoso Goten en pose de combate.

Gohan levanto la ceja ¿Era enserio?¿No se había dado cuenta de nada? O mejor dicho ¿Qué preguntas fueron esas? Parecía una copia exacta de su papá, y ciertamente compartían ciertos rasgos con el, pero al parecer sintió por un instante esta mini copia, que no era muy listo que digamos. Aun así debía calmar la situación.

Soltó una risa algo falsa -Hahahaha ¿Yo malvado? Lo dudo mucho, mi mamá dice que soy el niño más bueno en el mundo. Y si, ciertamente soy Sayajin, solo por mi papá; soy más terrestre, me gusta estudiar, jugar y entrenar de vez en cuando. Estoy únicamente de visita en la ciudad por el trabajo de mi mamá, ella es terrestre- Dijo sonriéndole. Aunque le dijo la verdad a medias, esperaba sonar lo suficientemente convincente, no podía decirle la verdad de cara, posiblemente iba alarmarlo.

Goten no noto falsedad en lo que decía, sus palabras tenían mucha sinceridad en ella. Dejo la pose de combate y se paso un poco la mano izquierda sobre brazo derecho.

-Lo siento, últimamente he estado intranquilo- Se disculpo Goten algo apenado.

-Creo que por que eres Sayajin, te me hiciste muy conocido-Soltó una risita.

Gohan le quedo analizando por unos momentos y no supo por que, pero…

-No soy como nadie que has conocido- Dijo el ojiazul algo petulante, mientras la luz irónicamente del sol le ilumino por un momento su rostro, causando cierto impacto y haciendo algo más emocionante el ambiente.

Goten se impresiono ante sus palabras, aunque el chico sonaba algo…

¿Arrogante? No le importo, más bien le gusto.

Gohan le dio una gran sonrisa, y le quedaba viendo con cierta ¿Esperanza? ¿Emoción? ¿Anhelo de saber? No sabía como explicarlo, era una emoción muy extraña, pero en ella había algo que no sabia si era completamente agradable. No sabia que esperaba.


	4. Hipocrita Cita

_**HIPOCRITA CITA**_

Gohan se acerco lentamente a Goten con una sonrisa algo traviesa, hasta estar muy cerca; casi enfrente de el -¿Te gustaría comer un helado conmigo?- Pregunto.

Goten simplemente asintió con su cabeza, no podía evitar observarle con asombro.

La sonrisa de Gohan se agrando, se sentía ahora muy confiado, Goten no tenia más desconfianza de el, por el momento; tenia que ganarse su confianza pronto.

Sin darse cuenta el mismo, en ese momento, tenía la misma sonrisa que su padre tenia.

La sonrisa que mantenía el chico ojiazul le sorprendió mucho a Goten, le era muy conocida esa sonrisa…Era muy calida, pero algo ¿Presumida?

Gohan desvío su mirada y fue a levantar sus cosas que habían volado.

Goten se extraño por un momento pero volvió en si, parpadeando un poco torpe y con la fuerza que le faltaba pudo formar una oración -P-pero antes de eso, t-tienes que esconder tu cola, créeme, puede haber problemas- Dijo un poco atontado.

-¿Oh, mi cola? Por mi esta bien, ¡Por supuesto!- Dijo Gohan con un toque de nervios, había olvidado que este era un universo alterno, pero por la reacción de Goten, tal vez los sayajin de acá no hayan sido muy buenos como los de su dimensión.

Dicho esto, Gohan tomo la mano de Goten y corrieron en busca de una heladería.

-¡Waaaah!-Exclamo Goten. Se sorprendió mucho que el chico ojiazul tomara su mano y empezara a correr con el, más que el chico fuera algo rápido.

Tardaron unos minutos corriendo en buscando un puesto de helados, hasta que encontraron una tienda.

Pararon de correr, tomaron un poco de aire y entraron al local un poco vacío, en donde había mesas metálicas, gente que venia en pareja o en familia, y atendían un empleado varonil y una femenina, casi como la edad del hermano mayor de Goten.

-.¿Que helado te gustaría, Goten?- Pregunto alegre, aunque algo cansado Gohan, mientras iba hacia donde tomaban las ordenes.

-Cualquiera esta bien- Dijo un cansado y nervioso Goten, mientras se iba a sentar en una silla de las mesas que estaban disponibles, cerca de la puerta.

Gohan se volteo de lado-Vamos, dime de que helado quieres realmente quieres, somos amigos ¿no?- Pregunto Gohan algo nervioso, aunque Goten no lo noto.

Ante esas palabras Goten llego a quedarse en blanco por unos segundos, ¿el chico era muy conciente lo que había dicho? Apenas se conocían y ¿ya le estaba llanto su amigo?

Goten se compuso y logro decir-C-chocolate o vainilla, estaría bien…Por favor- En voz baja, muy apenado, mientras se volteaba e iba a sentarse a la silla. Pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para Gohan le escuchase.

-A la orden- Dijo Gohan alegremente mientras saludaba como su padre; pero rápidamente bajo su mano alarmado, no debía dejarse llevar demasiado, si no descubriría su verdadero parentesco que había entre ellos dos.

Por suerte Goten no lo vio, así que se voltio y se apresuro más a ir por el helado.

Pasó solo unos cinco minutos, y allí iba hacia Goten con dos conos de helados dobles, uno con chocolate y vainilla, y el otro de fresa y menta, ambos con chispas de chocolate y coco. Llego hacia la mesa y le entrego su helado a Goten quien se sorprendió con el tamaño del helado, pero lo recibió con gusto.

-Gracias- Dijo Goten mientras lo miraba algo tímido.

-De nada- Respondió Gohan sonriéndole tranquillo. Puso su mochila aun lado de la silla y se sentó enfrente de Goten-¿Entonces solo te llamas Goten?-Pregunto curioso Gohan.

Goten asintió, y de esa pregunta estuvieron lo que equivalía a hora y media no solo comiendo el helado, si no también haciéndose preguntas. Mejor dicho, Gohan fue el que más estuvo haciendo un cuestionario a Goten, quien le respondió sin más.

En ese lapso de tiempo, Gohan descubrió muchas cosas de Goten: cual era su nombre completo, su edad, cuantos eran de su familia, su color favorito, si estudiaba, donde vivía, por que no tenía cola, su helado favorito, como se llamaba su mejor amigo, nada más. Aunque Gohan también era un niño, tenía que reconocer que debería decirle a Goten a más tarde unos días. que no dijera sus datos personales a cualquier persona. Haci estuvieron, hasta que Gohan vio la hora de un reloj del local, ya debía de volver.

-¡Oh valla la hora! Me tengo que ir, lo siento Goten. ¿Que te parece si mañana nos vemos en este mismo lugar? Por favor ven como a las siete, te estaré esperando- Le guiño el ojo, guardo sus cosas que había sacado, y salio corriendo de ahí.

Goten se le quedo viendo a lo lejos sin procesar lo que había dicho hasta que le vio alejarse- ¡Esta bien! ¡Nos vemos mañana Gohan!- Grito juntando sus manos en su boca.

Goten se quedo viendo la puerta de donde apenas había salido ese chico por un buen par de minutos, una extraña emoción, como un hormigueo invadía su ser.

Gohan se alejo bien, estaba a unas dos cuadras del local de donde había salido, entro por un callejón donde no había nadie y apretó el botón de su reloj. En segundos había vuelto al laboratorio. Al parecer era más fácil volver que ir.

 _ **De vuelta a la dimensión de Gohan:**_

-¡Mamá ya regrese!- Grito el pequeño ojiazul, mientras giraba a todos lados del laboratorio para ubicar a su mamá.

-¡Gohan! Oh dios mío, estas bien bebé; ya me había comenzado a preocupar- Dijo Bulma aliviada, mientras entraba desde afuera del laboratorio.

Fue rápidamente hacia su pequeño y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza. Gohan noto que llevaba otra ropa puesta, al parecer ella ya se había puesto su equipamiento y estaba lista para partir ala otra dimensión.

-Lamento el haberte asustado mamá. Pero ya tengo mi primer reporte de la misión- Dijo sonriendo muy confiado el pequeño ojiazul. Su madre le devolvió la sonrisa.

Así Gohan comenzó redactando sobre como era el lugar y la armonía que habia, sus avances y un montón de cosas más de el otro universo. Evitando completamente mencionar a Goten y el tiempo que pasaron jugando con el. También se disculpo con su madre por que aun le faltaron unas cámaras por esparcir, le había dicho que era muy agotar el estar viajando en pie de un lado a otro, así que llevaría dinero para viajar más fácil.

Después de hablar con su madre para que tomara notas y viera las cámaras con éxito, se despidió de ella y se fue hacia su habitación, desempaco, saco un libro de notas, y empezó a escribir, como titulo "experimento dimensional", Sujeto "Son Goten".


	5. Me Hipnotizas Con Nuestros Problemas

_**ME HIPNOTIZAS CON NUESTROS PROBLEMAS**_

 _ **Dimensión de Goten:**_

Había pasado dos días desde que ambos se conocieron, dos días seguidos en que ambos se reunían a verse en el mismo lugar, y nuevamente Goten quería verlo de nuevo, ese chico era muy extraño, pero era muy agradable. Eran casi como las siete de la mañana, aun así se apresuro en hacer los deberes que tenia, se preparo algo sencillo para desayunar e incluso como el pudo lavo los platos, unos momentos después escribió una nota a su madre, no quería preocuparla; en ella decía que saldría a jugar y volvería a la hora de comer, que su tarea estaba echa; incluso que había avanzado. Dejo la nota sobre la mesa, para después salir volando de casa velozmente, esta vez pasaría más tiempo con el, quería saber al menos un poco más de el, ya que prácticamente Gohan ya sabia más de el, que el mismo.

En cambio Gohan en tan poco tiempo ya había recabado mucha información pero no estaba completa, no sabía el nombre de sus padres; al menos ya tenía una idea de uno de ellos, no sabia a quienes conocía, sobre su poder de pelea, que villanos ha visto y demás. En este momento se hallaba corriendo a la heladería que ya era su punto de reunión, aunque tenia el dinero que su madre le había dado para desplazarse lo usaba mucho mejor con Goten, y uno que otro capricho. Al igual que le había pedido más tiempo a su madre, que no se pasara de cinco horas; tal vez era un poco más, pero no era suficiente, le pediría más tiempo a más tardar en unos días.

Dejo de correr al ver a Goten que estaba en la esquina alado de la heladería.

-¡Hola Goten!¿Te hice esperar mucho?-Pregunto mientras se acercaba Gohan.

-¡Hola Gohan! No, apenas he llegado yo también- Dijo Goten sonriéndole.

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo hoy en un paseo por la ciudad? Aun no la conozco muy bien- Pregunto algo divertido Gohan; ya que en realidad no era así, ya se había ubicado mucho en verdad, pero había unos puntos que le faltaban marcar.

-Seguro-Dijo alegre Goten, mientras se acercaba y tomaba su mano de Gohan.

Gohan se sorprendió por la acción de Goten, pero reacciono rápidamente dándole una gran sonrisa, apretando su mano y asintiendo entusiasmado.

Mientras ambos caminaban en cada lugar que le parecía interesante Gohan, paraba y colocaba una cámara, seguían caminando y hablando; lo cual le extraño mucho a Goten que pregunto que estaba haciendo con esas cosas que colocaba, Gohan no podía decirle la verdad entera, pero; Gohan le hablo que su madre era una científica y que ella le había dado la misión de poner estas cámaras para examinar y hacer comparaciones de las ciudades, Goten le creyó sin problemas.

Tal vez mayormente le estuviera dando verdades a medias, pero mientras pudiese acercarse poco a poco más Goten, valdría la pena. Después de tener su confianza y amistad, le diría la verdad. Con excepción de su experimento. Terminaron de caminar y se sentaron temporalmente en una colina con flores, a orilla de la carretera.

Goten también se abrió un poco mas a Gohan, le dijo muchas cosas, entre ellas le hablo que su padre era el peleador más grande del mundo aunque nadie lo sabia, pero callo abruptamente al haber mencionado eso, e intento reparar lo dicho, lo mejor posible…

-¡N-no! ¡Lo que yo quiero realmente decir!, E-es bueno, que, mi papá…-Goten no pudo evitar tartamudear- Que es un peleador muy fuerte, p-pero no es que sea extraño…Simplemente es…-Sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco.

No quiso decir más, de seguro ya creía que era el chico más tonto en el mundo.

Gohan comprendió que quería decir, a el ya le había pasado también, sabia que decir.

-¿Oh, enserio? Que interesante. Mi papá también es un luchador de artes marciales, de donde vengo _mi papá_ , es el peleador más fuerte en el mundo-

Por extraño que sonase, a Goten no le gusto mucho oír eso, pero aun así le devolvió la sonrisa. Al menos no pensaba que estaba loco. Aun así, se sorprendió mucho por su tipo de… ¿Respuesta? ¿Aclaración? Que le dio su nuevo amigo. Pero entonces recordó, su padre era de la misma raza que la del suyo entonces debía ser muy fuerte también, si, ya lo comprendía, era por eso…Entonces no estaba mal si el podía decir…

-El mío es el más fuerte que hay en _este_ mundo- Respondió sincero.

Aunque Gohan no podía asegurase de ello-Ya lo creo Goten- Respondió con una sonrisa algo simplona…Entre hablar de padres, _el suyo_ , era el mejor.

Goten afirmo con la cabeza, pero no muy convencido, su sonrisa le extraño un poco, no era la misma que le daba al estar feliz, y sentía algo raro sus palabras, algo monótonas.

Ignorando la desconfianza que sintió por unos momentos, busco las palabras adecuadas para expresar sus sentimientos, los que tenia con su papá, tal vez así, se sentiría más aliviado, más liviano, sin cierta carga que lo estaba incomodando.

–Sabes, me gustaría el poder estar más con mi papá, no he podido estar con el y hacer cosas divertidas desde hace mucho, incluso hace poco, un poco antes que te conociera, hice planes…Los cuales no han salido nada bien…Duele mucho-Dijo Goten con la mirada agachada, su voz sonaba cada vez más deprimida.

Gohan se sorprendió mucho, no lo pudo esconder, Goten no lo vio; pero se repuso unos momentos después-Te comprendo, duele mucho- Dijo Gohan volteándose a ver a otro lado, pero nuevamente volteo su rostro a Goten-..(Es como si caminaras sobre cristales rotos…)-Pensó, algo triste, pero comprensible, sabia que era sentir eso.

Se aclaro su garganta. Había echo otro avance con Goten, aunque le había tomado por sorpresa, tenia que habar con su sinceridad esta vez, lo sabia- Me pasa mucho con mi papá; el no exactamente vive con nosotros, y cuando lo hace aun se ve muy ocupado en sus peleas, aun así disfruto el tiempo que paso con el, aunque no sea de la forma en que yo quiero- Gohan intento ser lo más sincero posible esta vez, eran sus sentimientos que quería expresarle, no solo para que se sintiera bien, el también quería ser escuchado por alguien.

Goten se sintió comprendido, eso lleno de una extraña calidez todo su corazón, sin saberlo sus ojos comenzaban a verse brillosos, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin que lo supiera, y como un río comenzó a desbordarse sus lagrimas de sus ojos sin parar.

Gohan momentáneamente se sorprendió al ver cambio drástico de Goten, aun así reacciono lo suficiente rápido y puso sus manos en sus mejillas para amortiguar las lágrimas, casi por inercia. -(Que lindo)-…-Pensó algo hipnotizado Gohan…Tal vez, esto no sonara muy profesional de su parte, pero en verdad Goten se veía adorable mientras lloraba. Tal vez, por el echó que se veía como su padre, y suponer que de hecho así se veía su padre al llorar de niño, lo conmovió. Tal vez, se estaba sintiéndose algo raro en su estomago. Tal vez, estaba metiéndose en un terrero desconocido que no debía entrar. Tal vez. En realidad no estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento.

\- No llores Goten, por favor, estoy aquí para ti. Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda- Dijo sonriéndole, su tono de voz era extrañamente áspero.

Goten le quedaba viendo sin entender, Gohan le dio una calida sonrisa, muy calida casi como el sol, sentía Goten. Espera. ¿Había dicho llorar? ¿Llorar? ¿Estaba llorando? No lo sabia, con razón se sentía tan raro, por esa razón temblaba, ¿Verdad?

Una extraña y fuerte fuerza en su corazón hizo que abrazara a Gohan con mucha fuerza.

Gohan le sorprendió el dulce gesto de Goten, reacciono de inmediato abrazándolo, no podía evitar abrazarlo muy fuerte también, casi un poco más fuerte que el.

Le quedo viendo su cuello, y noto que su cuerpo aun temblaba y aun lloraba un poco.

Acerco su cara muy cerca del cuello, se sentía muy tibio, era agradable.

¡Y su olor!, le era muy familiar, era una extraña mezcla de el o su padre, no estaba seguro, pero era algo más que anotar en su lista de descubrimientos, pero más tarde.

Llego a pasar unos quince minutos hasta que Goten se recupero de llorar, un poco sonrosado y con los ojos hinchados. No le agrado mucho a Gohan. Por lo cual, para animarlo recordó algunas cosas que hacia para su mamá con las flores, para que se sintiera mejor. Así pararon las siguientes horas, haciendo cosas con las flores, como coronas, pulseras, anillos collares, incluso con unas ramas hicieron espadas con las flores, Gohan le enseño muchas cosas que podían hacer con ellas.

En esos momentos se hallaban usando las cosas que habían echo posteriormente con las flores, mientras saltaban en el pasto, y algunas mariposas revoloteaban.

Al principio a Goten le pareció muy extraño, pensaba que las niñas eran las únicas que jugaban con las flores, pero rápido descubrió que era muy divertido y no pudo evitar demostrarlo estando con Gohan, se sentía nuevamente muy feliz. Era maravilloso jugar con Gohan, nunca había tenido a un _amigo_ , como el.

Todo era completamente mejor para Gohan, Goten dejo de sentirse mal desde un buen de horas, y podían decir sinceramente que se veía muy bien con las flores, horas… ¡Horas! Reviso rápidamente su reloj, le quedaba una hora antes de volver, y aun así le faltaban muchas cámaras, tenia que despedirse pronto de Goten para esparcirlas y de ahí regresar a su universo -Goten, - Hablo algo serio, mientras se acercaba a Goten y lo abrazaba nuevamente fuerte- Ya es tarde, tengo que irme Goten…Mañana no podré verte temprano, si es que puedes, nos vemos en la heladería como a las tres de la tarde… ¿Esta bien?- Pregunto mientras dejaba de abrazarlo poco a poco.

Goten se sorprendió mucho por el abrazo, Gohan lo tomaba siempre muy desprevenido, pero aun así entendió sus palabras. Se sintió algo desanimado; pero se reanimo en seguida-Esta bien, nos veremos mañana Gohan- Se despidió con una gran sonrisa, sus mejillas algo rosas y sus ojos brillando de emoción. Gohan le hacia sentir muy feliz.


	6. Tú Novio

_**TÚ NOVIO**_

Era un nuevo día, y nuevamente ambos pequeños estaban saliendo juntos. A Goten le costo un poco convencer a su madre de dejarlo salir, pero lo había logrado.

Y ahora se hallaban viendo tranquilamente varios locales de la ciudad, unos de comida, otros de ropa, unos de juguetes, otros de accesorios y muchas otras cosas más.

Desde que salieron corriendo Gohan no soltaba de la mano a Goten.

Todo había estado tranquilo hasta que llegaron a una plaza, que tenia algunos puestos igualmente variantes; pero lo que le llamo mucho la atención a Gohan, era un puesto algo sin clientela de diademas; jalo literalmente a Goten hasta el puesto.

En el puesto había diademas de variantes formas y colores, unas echas a mano y otras de plástico, una que era de color naranja con una estrella azul con una estrella roja encima que estaban del lado derecho de la diadema, le habían encantado; sinceramente no le gustaban en absoluto los moños pero las diademas siempre pensó que eran muy bonitas, más cuando las usaba su mamá, así que, ¿por que no el tener al menos una?

Goten le tomo por sorpresa que le jalara Gohan hasta aquel puesto de diademas, pero lo que más le sorprendió era ver extasiado a Gohan por aquellos accesorios. A el no exactamente le emocionaban este tipo de cosas, casi nunca pensaba en la ropa y sus accesorios, aunque no podía decir tampoco que eran feas, suponía que en las niñas les quedaban bien, pero el era niño y Gohan también, ¿Estaba bien el estar viendo esto?

Se sentía algo dudoso, pero Gohan se veía muy feliz…No dijo nada, solo observaba.

La vendedora se sorprendió al ver al par de niños llegar a su puesto, aun así les sonrío.

-Hola pequeños, necesitan algo?- Pregunto amablemente.

-¡Oh mira Goten! ¿No son bonitas? Disculpe señorita, ¿Tendrá otra del mismo color de este tipo? – Dijo el pequeño ojiazul, señalando la cual le había encantado.

-(¿Para que quiere dos?)- Se pregunto dudoso Goten sonriendo algo nervioso.

-Para un caballerito como tú por supuesto, déjame revisar- Respondió amable la señora mientras buscaba en unas cajas que tenia bajo su mostrador- Tienes mucha suerte pequeño, hay un par de ellas-Dijo mientras sacaba las diademas y se las entregaba sonriendo -¿A caso son para sus novias, pequeños?- Pregunto divertida la señora.

Gohan y Goten veían a la señora muy confundidos, ambos por razones algo diferentes.

-Hahahahaha ¡Por supuesto que no! Que cosas dice,-Dijo entre carcajadas Gohan mientras le entregaba el dinero y agarraba las diademas.

Goten tardo un poco en entender sus palabras pero, al momento comprendió que las diademas eran para ellos, sin saberlo sus mejillas se colorearon un poco; Y por dentro, su estomago dio un vuelco, lo hizo sentirse muy raro, un poco mareado, y….

¡¿Acaso el clima se había puesto más caluroso, o era solo su imaginación?!

Para su suerte, Gohan no lo vio, tampoco la señora.

-¡Gracias y hasta luego!- Dijo Gohan mientras agarraba de nuevo la mano de Goten y con la otra, que tenia las diademas, decía "adiós". Sin más salieron corriendo de ahí.

La señora se quedo sorprendida mientras se despedía con una mano lentamente, procesando lo que dijo el niño ojiazul, luego sonrío.-Valla par de niños-.

Ambos corrieron hasta estar enfrente de un cine, se soltaron de las manos, cada uno se inclino hacia un lado diferente; Goten hacia delante y Goten hacia el lado derecho, ambos jadeando, el color de las mejillas de ambos niños algo rosas por correr. Hace mucho que no corrían mucho, necesitaban mejorar en eso.

Gohan fue el primero en recuperarse de correr, se acerco a Goten y le puso la diadema mientras Goten aun estaba inclinado hacia delante mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Así estamos a juego- Dijo sonriéndole alegremente Gohan, mientras el también se ponía su diadema- ¡Luces muy bien!- Dijo muy alegre, juntando sus manos.

Y no lo negaba se veía bien, el cabello de Goten se había aplastado un poco, quedando hacia abajo dándole un look diferente, incluso podía decir que casi parecía una chica.

-¿Gracias?- Dijo un confundido Goten. Mientras veía a Gohan ponerse también la diadema, y dar dos vueltas en donde estaba parado.

-¿Qué tal luzco?- Pregunto Gohan dejando de girar, viéndole animado.

-Te vez muy bien- Respondió Goten sonriendo. Aunque lo dijo con verdad, aun cuando usaba la diadema sentía que no había mucha diferencia, lo veía igual.

-Gracias Goten-Dijo el ojiazul, antes de girar a ver que estaban enfrente de un cine.

Gohan se voltio a ver a Goten, y le pregunto emocionado-¿Qué te parecería ir a ver una película conmigo?- Le extendió la mano sonriéndole.

Nuevamente Gohan tomo por sorpresa a Goten, quien algo nervioso y triste le miro unos segundos y después al piso-Me gustaría mucho, pero ahora no tengo dinero, no podría entrar contigo, podríamos ir en otra ocasión…Si es que, aun quieres salir conmigo-Contesto Goten algo apenado, no quería decepcionarle de esta forma, pero no podía pagar su entrada.

Gohan soltó una pequeña risita antes de decir-¡No tonto!, te estoy invitando a ir al cine conmigo….¿Aceptas?- Pregunto, mientras acerco su cabeza hasta estar con la de Goten.

Eso hizo que Goten levantara su vista con algo de sorpresa y nervios.

Ambos estaban frente a frente, viéndose a los ojos

-¿Por favor?- Gohan le miraba de forma determinada, mientras ponía su mano de nuevo enfrente, extendida para el.

Sin saber el por que esto lleno de confianza a Goten, sin más dijo-¿Es enserio? ¡Me encantaría!- mientras aceptaba su mano emocionado.

La película que ambos escogieron era sobre súper héroes.

Caminaron juntos a la cabina del cine, y Gohan compro los boletos.

Ambos aun permanecían tomados de las manos. Algunas personas que estaban ahí, le dieron cierta mirada de desaprobación y otras de curiosidad. Gohan no lo noto, pero Goten sintió que la atmosfera había cambiado un poco dentro del cine.

-Compremos algo antes de entrar, ¿Te gustaría palomitas, un hot dog, o un helado?- Pregunto alegre Gohan, mientras iban hacia adentro del cine.

Goten reacciono al escucharlo-Me gustaría un hot dog, si no te molesta-Respondió algo apenado. El hablar con Gohan le trajo a la realidad.

Ambos hicieron cola en donde vendían la comida en el cine, en el puesto atendían dos muchachas muy bonitas, Gohan soltó la mano de Goten y fue el primero en acercarse.

-Hola pequeño- Saludo una de las muchachas que había en la caja, con una sonrisa.

La muchacha que primero le había hablado, era una chica pelirrubia con un corte largo, ojos azules y figura muy delgada, la otra chica que les veía desde donde estaban las bebidas, era pelicafe corte mediano, ojos miel e igualmente buena figura, Gohan las vio como algo muy Cliché en un cine, que solo estaban para llamar atención.

-Buena señorita, me gustaría un hot dog grande, dos refrescos chicos, unos chocolates y palomitas medianas, por favor- Pidió amablemente Gohan contando con sus deditos.

-Por supuesto- Sonriendo la señorita mientras tomaba nota, e iba por lo pedido.

Goten se sorprendió, eso no es lo que había pedido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es mucho Gohan! Yo jamás podría aprovechar tanto de ti- Dijo primero moviendo las manos en forma de negación, para después terminar viendo al piso apenado, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

La señorita volvió con sus pedidos, y en ello no pudo evitar escucharlos, les sonrío divertida, y le hizo señas a su compañera para que se acercara.

-P-pero con un hot dog chico, esta bien…No quiero causarte muchos problemas-Dijo Goten medio murmurando, jugando con sus dedos y sonrojado.

-¡Jamás serias una molestia para mi Goten!- Elevo su voz que casi llegaba a ser un grito, Gohan lo dijo con un tono algo molesto, mientras le veía de manera muy seria.

-¡Gohan!- Se sorprendió, pero más se escandalizo por tal exclamación, su cara se había vuelto más roja, ya que noto que su casi grito llamo la atención de muchas personas que ahora les estaban viendo a los dos.

La otra señorita que había, se acerco curiosa al escuchar hablar al pequeño. Ambas señoritas soltaron una risita. La escena que estaban viendo era muy adorable, ambos niños se veían muy curiosos; para ellas y muchos de ahí creían que esto debía ser como una "primera cita".En la cual, se estaba tornando algo complicada.

-Bueno aquí esta su pedido-Dijo la muchacha pelirrubia para romper el hielo.

-¡Ah! Lo siento. Muchas gracias- Se disculpo algo sorprendido Gohan, mientras pagaba por las cosas- Hasta luego, vámonos ya va a empezar- Le dijo a Goten, mientras con una mano agarraba la charola que llevaba la comida, y la otra agarraba a Goten.

Goten se sorprendió del jalon que le dio Gohan, pero pudiera llevar las cosas con una mano y más llevarlo medio jalando con la otra, aun así camino de igual forma.

-Que se diviertan en su cita- Grito la muchacha pelicafe, mientras la rubia le hacia coro.

Goten se sorprendió por dicha suposición, en su interior otra vez sintió que su estomago dio un vuelco. Pero…No le gusto lo que sentía, algo muy parecido a nauseas, no era agradable. Esperaba que Gohan negara aquella suposición, pero….No escucho nada.

Tampoco pudo decir nada, se sintió paralizado.

Gohan se río a lo lejos ante tal suposición de las señoritas- Nos vemos señoritas- Tomo la muñeca de Goten y fueron hacia la sala que les tocaba, la película pronto iba a empezar. Hallaron sus asientos y se acomodaron.

Cuando tomaron sus asientos y comenzó la película; el único que hablaba entre partes era Gohan, en cambio Goten mayormente no le presto la atención a la película, no paraba de ver a Gohan y tener en cuenta, que no rechazo lo que habían dicho esas muchachas que les habían atendido, sentía muy incomodo y no sabia el porque de ello.

Así estuvieron hasta el final de la película… ¿Acaso tenia miedo?


	7. ¿Toxico Sonido? Necesitamos Límites

_**¿TOXICO SONIDO? NECESITAMOS LÍMITES**_

Después de salir de la sala del cine, por el pasillo ambos niños se encontraban caminando hacia la salida, uno más animado que el otro…

-¡Realmente estuvo increíble Goten, viste esos disparos, sus explosiones y como el héroe rescato a todos! Fue increíble

-Si- Respondió un desanimado Goten esquivando el rostro de Gohan.

-¿Pasa algo? No te veo muy animado…-Pregunto preocupado Gohan, mientras se acercaba a su rostro. Ambos niños dejaron de caminar y se detuvieron.

Goten se alejo de el rápido, volteo a ver a todos lados; que suerte no había gente pasando cerca de ellos-¿Puedo pedirte algo?- Pregunto nervioso, fijando su vista hacia el piso, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Gohan extraño por el comportamiento raro de Goten.

-¿Confías en mi?..-Pregunto Goten aun viendo al piso. Mientras dejaba de jugar con sus manos, y a continuación levantando su cara, viéndole a sus ojos, muy nervioso y al mismo tiempo serio.

Gohan le quedo viendo extrañado unos segundos pero- Por supuesto-Contesto.

-Gohan…Podrías quedarte conmigo…Bueno no, quiero decir… ¿Podríamos tener una pijamada? Te dire realmente lo que me pasa, solo si pudiésemos quedarnos más tiempo el privado… Yo…De verdad necesito hablar contigo…-Goten se sentía muy avergonzado, pero más el enorme miedo en que pudiera rechazarle era mucho peor.

Sus ojos le brillaban esperanzados y sus mejillas estaban rosadas.

Bien…En verdad, no lo entendía, que es exactamente lo que había ocurrido, todo iba tan bien ¿Habrá sido algo que dijo el? ¿Acaso algo ocurría dentro de su familia, y quería contárselo a el?; Gohan no estaba seguro, para nada. Se sentía muy nervioso, emocionado, confundido pero más que todo, ¡alarmado!...

¿Como iba a ser esto? ¿Como convencería a su mamá de dejarle ir a dormir a la casa de un " _amigo_ " nuevo, que ella no conocía en lo absoluto, y viajar a la dimensión de Goten sin que lo supiera? Esto necesitaría un complicado plan para lograrlo.

No podía prometerle, ni asegurarle nada aun, esto seria muy difícil, su acercamiento con Goten dependía de esto. Gohan respiro hondo, tenia que ser claro y sincero

-No lo se Goten, tendría que hablarlo con mi mamá, y tratar de convencerla me tomara tiempo…Aun así, hoy le preguntare, ¿esta bien?…No te preocupes- Le dijo sonriendo de lado de forma muy convincente.

Goten le quedo viendo sin una expresión concreta, parecía una especie de sonrisa que pronto seria una mueca o un posible mohín, aun así le asintió con la cabeza.

Parecía que esperaba más que esa respuesta desalentadora…

Gohan lo noto, y voltio su rostro de inmediato a otro lado algo serio. Se sentía fatal. Pero giro la cabeza con rapidez y le sonrío con incomodidad. Goten no lo noto.

Ambos niños estuvieron un rato más juntos caminando por las calles, solo que en silencio y algo separados, ya que Goten mantenía una cierta distancia de Gohan, Goten ya no le tomaba la mano, tenia las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos.

Gohan no comento nada, pero quería; aun así, no re arriesgaría a hacerlo sentir nervioso. Después de la incomoda caminata, se despidieron uno del otro.

Ambos niños volvieron a sus hogares, al momento en que llegaron intentaron evitar s sus madre sin mucho éxito, así que pasaron de largo sin decirles mucho a sus madres en el camino, entrando a sus habitaciones le pusieron seguro al pomo de la puerta, y ambos se desplomaron sentados enfrente de sus puerta.

Goten se abrazo a sus piernas, estaba temblando, y de repente sintió algo caliente resbalar de sus mejillas, se toco con su mano derecha su cara; no entendía por que estaba llorando, escondió su cabeza en sus piernas.

Gohan mantenía las manos en el piso apretándolas en forma de puño, sus piernas se encontraba de rodillas, y entonces golpeo el piso de su cuarto, por su suerte su madre no lo escucho. No entendía por que se sentía tan enojado.

Los siguientes tres días estuvieron sin verse en lo absoluto. Gohan aun llegaba al universo de Goten, únicamente a trabajar. Sentía que estaba haciendo algo equivocado en su misión, y aun tenía que ver como poder aceptar la invitación de Goten sin causar gran desconcierto a su madre, o viceversa…


	8. Verdadero Amor

_**VERDADERO AMOR**_

 **Dimensión de Goten:**

No importaba en donde el estuviera, se sentía completamente desanimado…

…Nos encontramos al quinto día en que Goten no sabía nada de Gohan…

El más joven de los Son se encontraba saliendo de la escuela, parecía realmente un zombi, estaba en blanco, demasiado ido, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar. No tenia realmente ganas de nada, comer, jugar con los "amigos" de la escuela, el prestar atención en clase, únicamente caminaba pensando, ¿En donde esta Gohan?

Camino hacia la ciudad, hasta llegar a la heladería en que siempre se reunían.

Estaba parado enfrente, viendo desde el vidrio de afuera, y la sentía vacía, aun con tanta gente en su interior, no la sentía con el mismo sentimiento que antes.

Siguió caminando nuevamente, hasta que llego a la colina en donde el y Gohan se habían divertido con las flores, su rostro cambio repentinamente a preocupado.

Y en su mente se formo la interrogante de:

…¿Será que Gohan por fin se había cansado de el, por actuar algo raro desde que salieron del cine?…Su rostro estaba aterrorizado, entro en pánico.

-Gohan….Por favor…No me olvides….No me olvides….-Empezó a murmurar en cierto trance-¡No me olvides! No me dejes…¡NO ME DEJES!….-Grito a todo pulmón, mientras caía de rodillas sobre las flores; sus manos le ayudaron amortiguar un poco el golpe, y sus lágrimas caían de su cara. Estuvo aproximadamente una hora llorando, sollozando, y al final acostado en el suelo, su rostro estaba rojo de tanto llorar, sentía su cuerpo muy pesado, sus ojos estaban vacíos e hinchados por tanto llorar; una que otra lágrima aun salía de el, al final quedo durmiendo.

Personas que pasaban por ahí, no notaban la presencia del niño, o simplemente ignoraban al pobre.

Mientras tanto, Gohan se estaba dirigiendo a la colina, en donde habían jugado la última vez. Espero tener suerte de ver a Goten en la heladería, lo cual había sido media hora en vano. Sinceramente estaba muy cansado, llevar una mochila más grande de lo esperado, y lo que le tomo el poder convencer a su madre en dejarle ir a dormir a la casa de Goten fue algo muy pesado en verdad.

¿Cómo ocurrió este milagro?

Muy simple, espero la visita de su padre, y en algún pequeño inconveniente en la plática de sus padres; le empezó a suplicar a su madre que quería hacer una pijamada con un amigo, ella sintió dudas en saber en que amigo podría ser, pero el insistían en que quería dormir en casa de un amigo, sin decirle el nombre simplemente era " Por favor mami, déjame ir" sin parar, para luego ver a su padre con ojos de cachorro; el cual no pudo evitar rascar su cabeza y empezar a convencer a Bulma quien al principio no quería pero accedió, estaba realmente feliz.

Le dio una fecha, y el "día" en que era la pijamaza, se despidió de su madre y de su padre, espero hasta el anochecer para volver, coloco una cámara en el laboratorio para monitorear si su madre no estaba para su regreso, y programar la maquina para reenviarlo automáticamente, para después transportarse a la dimensión de Goten.

Ya estando cerca de la colina, pudo ver a lo lejos un cuerpo naranja tirado en el suelo, por alguna razón le dio mala espina, se fue acercando rápidamente hasta que lo distinguió, se encontraba aterrado, corrió rápidamente hasta arriba, y se lanzo sobre Goten para empezar a moverlo desesperadamente.¿Qué había pasado exactamente en este tiempo que no estuvo con el?-..¡G-Goten!..- Fue lo único que pudo decir tartamudeando, sin parar de moverlo, ¡Tenia que despertar!

Goten empezó a sentir que se movía todo, se despertó algo atontado, se volteo y…

-¡GOHAN!- Grito sorprendido a todo pulmón, con brillo en sus ojos llenos de felicidad, para después lanzarse sobre Gohan mientras lo abrazaba fuerte.

Ambos niños quedaron sentados sobre el pasto, con las mariposas revoloteando.

-¡Goten!- Grito leve de sorpresa Gohan al momento que se lanzo el ojinegro, pero recupero la compostura, sin dejar de abrazarlo-¿Qué paso?¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Dime que te duele?- Empezó a preguntar conmocionado.

Ambos niños quedaron sentados sobre el pasto, con las mariposas revoloteando.

-P-pensé que ya no querías verme, p-pensé que no volverías, pensé que me odiabas por estar actuando raro, pensé y yo…Yo…-Dijo entre sollozos Goten, volviendo a llorar como antes, mientras se abrazaba a su cuello.

Gohan suspiro de alivio, estaba bien; aun así debía de preguntarle más tarde que había pasado… Cuando se calmara, claro, primero tenia que tranquilizarlo y consolarlo -Eso no podría ser posible Goten, yo te quiero, no podría dejarte solo, somos amigos… ¿Recuerdas?-Dijo calidamente Gohan, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Goten no supo porque tembló un poco; pero cuando dijo "amigos" le dolió un poco más su corazón, escondió su rostro en el tibio cuello de Gohan.

Estaba tan confundido, realmente no sabia por que estaba así por el, no hace mucho se había conocido y de ahí echo amigos, pero por ahora no quería estar sin el. Sentía felicidad, tristeza, miedo. Todo se sentía tan bien y tan mal…Qué no lo comprendía.

Lamentable esos sentimientos tan extraños, no podrían ser correspondidos.


	9. Romper las Reglas… Mi Error

_**ROMPER LAS REGLAS…**_

 _ **MI ERROR**_

-Lamento si te hice esperar mucho, tuve que hacer un par de cosas antes de poder verte, pero…. Hey, adivina, ¿quien va a dormir en tu casa hoy mismo?- Digo Gohan mientras separaba de el a Goten y lo veía a los ojos.

Goten se sorprendió momentáneamente, viéndole con mucho asombro, para después lanzarse sobre Gohan, con una gran sonrisa, y así rodar un poco en el proceso.

Goten no pude evitar reír de felicidad, Gohan también no tardo en acompañarle.

Pasaron un par de minutos para que ambos pequeños se levantaran del pasto y se dirigieran nuevamente a la heladería, agarrados de la mano, allí estuvieron un buen tiempo, hablando de cosas triviales y divertidas.

Paso una hora y ambos ahora iban caminando por la acera, sin soltarse de las manos, Goten le estaba llevando a su casa, estaba algo nervioso, pero también emocionado.

Terminaron yendo a un callejón sin salida, no había nadie más que ellos, en el cual pararon de caminar, y Gohan separándose de Gohan empezó a flotar.

-¡Waaah!- Dijo sorprendido y maravillado Gohan-¡No sabia que podías volar!- Un nuevo dato incluido en sus notas mentales, el volaba igual que su padre.

-¿No lo sabias?¿Acaso…?-También sorprendido, dudoso cuestiono sin terminar la oración- ¿Tú no puedes volar Gohan?-Pregunto atónito- ¡Y-yo pensé….!- Se quedo sin palabras mientras tenia la vista fija en Gohan.

-No, no puedo, solo mi papá puede-Dijo riendo entre diantres- ¡Tal vez luego puedas enseñarme!- Dijo alegre Gohan, con emociona- Pero por ahora tendrás que llevarme Goten-Dijo algo apenado, mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el otro, en señal de "¿puedes cargarme?"-¿Por favoooor?- Pregunto sonriéndole con cara de perrito.

Goten no supo porque, pero se sintió completamente avergonzado, su rostro lo sentía caliente, las palabras no salían de su boca, se sintió sudar; pero aun así asintió.

Volvió a bajar al suelo, Gohan le abrazo del cuello ahora, y Goten le abrazo de la cintura, y así se elevo al principio algo nervioso pero después comenzó a volar veloz.

Goten al principio fue un manojo de nervios, pero al ver a Gohan maravillado, volvió a sentir confianza e hizo del viaje algo completamente fuera de lo usual.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la casa del pequeño Goten. El aterrizaje fue suave, Goten tuvo que soltar a Gohan, quien admiraba muy determinado su casa.

-Ya llegamos, vamos a dentro- Dijo un muy animado Goten.

-Eh, en u-un momento voy Goten- Dijo tartamudeando de sorpresa saliendo de su trance- Adelántate, en un momento te alcanzo, tengo que sacar algo de mi mochila, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dijo algo nervioso Gohan, mientras bajaba su mochila al suelo.

-Claro- Dijo Goten un poco confundido, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su casa.

-¡Mamá ya volví!- Grito Goten mientras habría la puerta y entraba, miraba de un lado a otro, no lograba ver si su madre estaba en casa.

-Ya estoy listo Goten-Digo una voz desde la entrada de la puerta, que vestía un adorable vestido largo color azul hasta los pies, una diadema que iba del mismo tono; con mariposas del cual le hacia lucir un cabello lacio, y un lindo regalo rosa en sus brazos…

¿Quién era? La voz lo decía todo, era Gohan.

Goten se quedo impactado aun así pudo preguntar- ¡¿Gohan, que estas haciendo?!-.

-La primera vez que nos conocimos no lleve una buena impresión por mi cola y aspecto, así que pensé que esta manera llegaría a dar una mejor impresión con tu familia, ¿Qué opinas Goten?- Pregunto sonriendo alegremente Gohan mientras daba una vuelta en si.

Goten no sabia que contestar, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, se sentía nervioso y mareado; pero eso no era lo peor, estaba sudando y su visión era extraña.

Gohan escucho unos pasos fuertes aproximándose cerca, tuvo la reacción de esconderse detrás de Goten con la cabeza recargada y agachada en la espalda de Goten; mientras que el reaccionaba sorprendido por ello y vio por que, el momento más inoportuno en que tenía que salir su mamá de la cocina muy furiosa.

-¿Goten en donde estabas?¡Debiste llegar hace horas!- Regaño gritando su mamá.

Gohan le pareció muy extraña y diferente esa voz, aun así pregunto-¿Quién es?-.

-Ella es mi mamá- Dijo Goten, entre murmuro y temor viendo de lado a Gohan por unos momentos, para después voltear de nuevo su rostro.

Gohan levanto la mirada para ver a Goten a los ojos unos segundos, para luego el fijar la vista en su mamá…Su mirada curiosa y alegre, cambio drásticamente, se oscureció.

Milk estaba a punto de regañarle del por que hablaba entre dientes, hasta que vio a unos extraños ojos azules que le veían desde la espalda de su hijo-¿G-Goten, quien es?...Ell-…-Antes de terminar la frase Goten le interrumpió moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

-Es… mi amigo…- Dijo algo atontado, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas-Estaremos en mi habitación, te lo explico más al rato mamá- Dijo antes de tomar la mano de Goten e ir corriendo hacia su habitación, de ahí subieron las escaleras

Mientras tanto su madre se veía confundida y nerviosa en la entrada de la casa, la mirada de esa _"niña"_ le dio extrañamente un escalofrío y desconfianza.

A mitad del camino Gohan dejo de caminar y hablo-¿Goten te molesta si paso a tu baño?- Pregunto sin verle a los ojos, con la mirada algo baja.

-¿Qué? Oh, por supuesto que no, esta allí-Dijo Goten algo confundido, señalando una puerta al otro lado del pasillo- Te espero enfrente de mi habitación….-Dijo nervioso.

-…Gracias….- Dijo con un tono bajo Gohan, mientras tranquilamente caminaba hacia al baño, sin dirigirle alguna mirada o sonrisa a Goten.

Con que era ella su mamá, ¿eh?, se sentía algo molesto, esa era la mujer con que había estado su padre antes, ¿Cómo lo sabia? Muy fácil, investigaba en el laboratorio de su madre cuando ella o su padre no querían contestarle preguntas…

Encontró el cuarto de baño muy fácilmente, bajo la tapa del inodoro, el regalo que llevaba en manos lo dejo en el piso y se sentó en la tapa del baño.

…¿Acaso se sentía mal?… ¿Estaba decepcionado?...

…¿Estaba molesto?... No, era como si en realidad no sintiera emociones…

¿Mente en blanco quizás? O inclusive tal vez un shock…No lo sabia, no sabia nada.

Pero eso no era lo peor, no, no, no, claro que no…

Lo peor era que el ver a Goten ahora, le causaba un sentimiento muy desagradable.

No entendía que _quería_ ahora con Goten. Simplemente, ya no lo _quería_ como antes.


	10. En Medio De Todo Esto

_**EN MEDIO DE TODO ESTO, ¿CLARAS PALABRAS? TU PEOR PESADILLA**_

Gohan al terminar de "ir" al baño y discutirse mentalmente, estaba en camino hasta donde estaba Goten. ¿Hubiese mejor no saber esto? Agito su cabeza para dejar de estar dudando, no era momento para eso, pero no podía dejar de pensarlo.

Estando en la habitación de Goten, "jugaron" con los juguetes que mantenía, eran pocos y muy sencillos pero le daba igual a Gohan, quien mantenía la cabeza en las nubes, pensar en su disgusto de saber quien era la madre de Goten; no lo podía borrar, no querer pensar en ello, le hacia más tenerlo en la cabeza.

Goten le enseño muy gustosamente su cuarto y sus juguetes, pero viendo que la actitud de Gohan era de pronto muy desubicada e incomoda, le sugirió enseñarle las demás habitaciones de la casa. Gohan no presto atención a las palabras que decía Goten, simplemente acepto moviendo la cabeza y empezó a seguirlo a donde el otro iba.

Ambos niños iban de una habitación a otra, Goten paraba y le decía varias palabras de y luego seguían, así estuvieron de cuarto en cuarto para luego enseñarle la sala, pero Gohan no las escuchaba, veía su boca moverse pero el sonido no le llegaba, quería que todo esto acabara rápido…Ambos siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a los pasillos.

"Por favor que esto valla más rápido" pedía para si mismo Gohan estando fuera de si. Rápido. Rápido. Rápido. Que todo esto terminara rápido. Ya no quería estar ahí….

Goten paro de caminar abruptamente, eso hizo que Gohan chocara con el y reaccionara.

-¿Te quieres ir no es cierto?-Pregunto bajo Goten estando de espaldas frente a Gohan.

-Goten, lo siento, he estado algo distraído- Dijo Gohan ásperamente. No quería hablarle en realidad en este preciso momento, quería mantenerse lo más lejos posible, de el.

-¿Te he estado aburriendo, cierto?...-Pregunto Goten sonriendo apagadamente- Lo entiendo- Dijo mientras se volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa vacía y triste.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto, despertando de su atontamiento Gohan al verle sonreír así… No quería estar haciéndole daño a Goten, pero…- Por supuesto que no-Negó …Pero algo en lo que había dicho Goten, era verdad- No he dormido muy bien y eso me distrae mucho.- Se excuso algo seco, y viendo hacia otro lado sin nada preciso en particular.

Goten se preocupo mucho, ¿por eso tenia Gohan sus ojos sin brillo?

Aun así, sintió que recupero un poco de paz interior -¿Por qué?-Cuestiono preocupado.

-Tengo clases extra por la noche- Dijo Gohan mintiendo, aunque era algo cierto…

¿Clases extra?- Pregunto Goten algo confundido.

-Voy a una escuela privada Goten, y para mantener buenas notas en lo que no soy bueno, necesito clases extra-Respondió Gohan sin querer sonar tan serio.

-No lo sabia…Es increíble-Goten se animo- Yo no soy bueno en algunas asignaturas ¿Talvez me asesorarías alguna vez?-Pregunto con voz dulce y esperanzando.

Goten no lo noto, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban intensamente, lo cual hizo recuperar el brillo en los ojos en Gohan.

Ambos se perdieron en la del otro por varios segundos.

-…Claro…-Respondió Gohan sin aliento con una sonrisa boba ¿Qué tontería estaba haciendo? Goten le admiraba como un héroe y se preocupando mucho por el, mientras el le estaba tratando mal, eso no estaba bien, tenia que componer esto.

-Creo que en realidad soy muy tonto-Dijo Gohan sonriendo avergonzadamente.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no lo eres- Dijo Goten sin creer que decía el otro.

-Claro que lo soy…-Dijo sonriendo con su sonrisa que le caracterizaba, y su normal brillo en los ojos-Te he hecho preocupar por mi- Sonrío de lado mientras tomaba la mano de Goten-Y eso no esta bien-Su mano le acaricio hasta llegar al hombro del otro y consecutivamente abrazándole despacio, poniendo sus brazos en el cuello-¿Qué me dices si me vuelves a dar un Tour por la casa?-Pregunto Gohan con voz suave.

-Por supuesto- Dijo Goten con una enorme sonrisa, su cara sonrojándose, y acariciando la espalda de Gohan.

-Vamos- Dijo Gohan separándose de Goten sonriendo animado.

-¡Si!- Respondió Goten alegre, mientras tomaba el brazo de Gohan.

Ambos niños volvieron a dar el recorrido por la casa, estaba vez con un animado y alegre Gohan, quien no pudo esta vez evitar anotar varias cosas en su mente acerca de la casa de Goten, ya que descubrió varias cosas, por ejemplo, que tenia un hermano mayor.

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa, Milk era la que estaba ahora en un debate mental, no dejaba de caminar en círculos, preguntándose: ¿Quién era esa niña?¿Que pretendía con su pequeño Goten?¿Por que le parecía familiar? Sabia que había esa mirada en alguna parte, pero no podía recordarla ¿En donde y cuando, la había conocido Goten?¿Que intenciones tenia? ¿Y porque esa mirada la había sentido tan…?

El sonido del teléfono sonando adentro le hizo despertar, y consecutivamente entrar corriendo a la casa a contestar -¿Hola?-Pregunto algo exaltada al teléfono Milk.

De vuelta con los pequeños, estaban ahora en el sofá riendo enérgicamente con las mejillas sonrosadas, uno en cima del otro, haciéndose cosquillas el uno al otro, hasta que de pronto-¡Goten!-Se escucho el grito de la madre de Goten desde la entrada.

Ambos niños espantados pararon de inmediato. Gohan se quito de encima, para que Goten también se levantara- Ya voy mamá- Dijo Goten mientras volaba hasta el lugar en donde estaba su madre-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto realmente confundido y nervioso.

¿Acaso le iba a empezar a preguntar acerca de Gohan?…

-Goten, mientras yo no este no tienes permitido salir, me acaba de llamar Bulma diciéndome que tu padre esta apunto de regresar, y necesito hablar seriamente con el-Dijo Milk mientras cargaba unas grandes bolsas con comida- Ya te deje la comida lista en la cocina para ti y…Tú amiguita-Dijo nerviosa y con cierta desconfianza- Pórtense bien-Hablo un poco más normal con cierto tono de regaño mientras salía de la casa.

Goten suspiro con alivio-Esta bien mamá. Hasta luego- Se despidió tranquilo con la mano derecha, para luego cerrar la puerta.

Las siguientes horas pasaron con normalidad, en la tarde ambos niños estuvieron riendo, conversando, y comiendo; para cuando ya estuvo oscureciendo estuvieron jugando, viendo la televisión, haciendo la cena juntos, lavando los platos, y turnándose para ver quien se iba a bañar primero, ya que bañarse juntos no era una opción que Goten aceptara sin sentir vergüenza e incomodidad.

Aunque Gohan traía ropa de repuesto Goten le presto un pijama color azul , ya que combinaba con sus ojos, mientras que el otro usaba uno del color blanco.

Después de la ducha, ya era hora de dormir, se dirigieron de nuevo a la habitación de Goten. Ambos sin problemas decidieron compartir la cama. Al entrar al cuarto se apagaron las luces, y se acomodaron. Goten se acostó del lado de la pared y Gohan del lado de la cama que quedaba libre al suelo…

Y ahí, entre la oscuridad y la claridad de la noche, como podian, se quedaron viendo a los ojos por varios minutos, sin decir nada, solo sonriendo.

-Gracias por aceptarme en tu casa-Dijo Gohan agradecido, para después no poder evitar soltar una risita, por romper el "ambiente" tan pacifico.

Goten aun seguía observándolo, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza intensa.

Antier lo había descubierto el solo. Investigando en libros y el Internet, la respuesta era tan simple y el como tratar con ello, era lo complicado. Los síntomas tan raros que le hacían sentir Gohan era…Tan solo pensarlo bien le avergonzaba, le hacia latir el corazón y al mismo tiempo le daban ganas de llorar, pero debía decírselo….

-Gohan….-Dijo en voz bajita Goten, escondiendo un poco su rostro en la sabana.

La traviesa luz de luna que atravesaba la ventada de Goten, iluminaba hermosamente los ojos azules de Gohan, haciéndolo más hipnotizante.

Si el decía: Me gustas…. Te amo.

¿Escucharía?: Yo también te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

Si lo decía, ¿que iba a pasar ahora en adelante?¿Tendría una oportunidad de ser aceptado? ¿De ser feliz con el? ¿O recibiría palabras dolorosas?…

Si el decía: Me gustas…Te amo.

¿Escucharía?: Te odio. Eso jamás pasara. Te odio. Siempre supe que actuabas raro. Te odio. Eres desagradable. Te odio. Aléjate de mí. Te odio. Patético. Te odio. Me das asco. Te odio. No quiero verte nunca más. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. ¡Te odio!

Si el lo decía….

-¿Si?-Pregunto Gohan algo confundido al ver Goten con… ¿Miedo?

Ya lo había practicado enfrente del espejo, una, y otra vez, podría jurar que incluso lo hizo mil veces, debía decírselo, podía decirlo, si podía, ¡si podía!

-Te quiero- Dijo con un hilo de voz, sus ojos brillando, sus mejillas color carmesí, y temblando sin control. Sintió que el corazón se le salio del pecho.

Gohan no entendía por que se movía mucho Goten…Aun así, siendo tan baja su voz, la pudo escuchar claramente-Ah, yo también- Contesto con mucha simpleza en su tono. Como si no fuera la gran cosa. Nada importante. Nada relevante. Con inercia.

Los ojos de Goten se abrieron como platos. Esa no era la respuesta que quería.

-(¡No! ¡No es _eso_ , no era _así_ , no era _esto!_ )- Pensó Goten alarmado temblando.

Lo había dicho mal y tenia que reparar lo mal entendido, y rápido.

Las nubes que hacían que la luz de luna que iluminaba solo a Gohan, se despejaron, y empezaran a cubrir también a Goten, dándole la vista a Gohan de un muy sonrojado, tembloroso, y lloroso Goten.

-Gohan, m-me gustas….Te amo- Dijo Goten sin aliento, con la cara rosa más no poder.

La mente de Gohan estaba en blanco, sus ojos y su cuerpo se contrajeron, esto estaba mal, muy mal, ¡Esto no estaba planeado! ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?


	11. Amar Hasta Que Duela Patético

_**Nota:**_ Lo siento me he tardado en crear esta parte, se me hizo difícil xDD. Les recomiendo oírla con la canción About you now de Miranda Crosgrove :,V

 _ **AMAR HASTA QUE DUELA, PATETICO.**_

Pasaron minutos, largos y eternos minutos, en los que Gohan no podía moverse ni un centímetro. Estaba hecho una tabla…Una tabla muy pálida….

Esto es lo que verdaderamente temía Goten. Tembló. Sus ojos perdieron su brillo. Lucian completamente opacos, vacíos y rotos. -Me odias….¿Verdad?-Pregunto el ojinegro mientras se sentaba, sin perder la vista del ojiazul.

Gohan se asusto,¿Qué reacción estaba dando? -¡Goten, no es eso!-Medio grito de golpe; y al darse cuenta callo, necesitaba buscar las palabras correctas. Vio sus manos temblando-(¿Qué estoy haciendo?)-Se pregunto. Cerró sus ojos y sus manos con fuerza, para luego respirar profundamente-….Yo, no te…No te puedo amar de la misma forma, Goten- Dijo queriendo decir lo correcto. Pero su cerebro no le dejaba pensar.

-Te desagrado- Dijo Goten con las lágrimas llenando su rostro.

Un sentimiento desagradable lleno el estomago de Gohan. Era remordimiento-¡No, no lo haces!-Contesto elevando su tono de nuevo.

-Te doy asco- Murmuro Goten con un tono adolorido y triste.

-Goten, no me estas escuchando-Dijo Gohan tranquilo, intentando calmarlo.

-¡Te alejaras de mí!-Hablo con un tono más fuerte y amargo en su voz, mientras su rostro enrojecía y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-¡Claro que no!-Grito enojado Gohan, para luego arrepentirse y ver al colchón de la cama-...No….Goten….Jamás seria por eso- Contesto Gohan molesto.

-¿Entonces dime el porque?...-Pregunto enojado y con las lagrimas desbordando.

-Te he mentido-Revelo serio. No quería recorrer a esto, pero no tenia más opciones, todo corría peligro, tenia que hablar con mayor verdad, o podría perjudicar todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Goten suavizando su tono y sin dejar de llorar aun.

-No puedo amarte de la misma forma, no por que ambos seamos chicos, no porque ambos seamos jóvenes, no porque ambos seamos….Solo que no podría ser posible, por que somos…Te tengo que decir toda la verdad…La verdad completa…- Hablo seriamente Gohan. -¿Sabes por que nos parecemos mucho?...-Pregunto Gohan viéndole a los ojos a Goten, quien no sabia a donde iba esta conversación. Como no escucho respuesta, declaro sin rodeos-Si, yo también note cuando te diste cuenta….-.

Goten abrió sus ojos como platos, y su boca quedo entre abierta, las lágrimas pararon.

-Somos muy parecidos en varios aspectos, compartimos muchos rasgos, nuestra forma física, pensativa y emocional. Incluso compartimos a una misma persona en común, que es muy importante para nosotros…Goten, no solo no soy de esta ciudad, ni soy de este mundo, yo no soy de este universo en realidad, soy de uno alternativo… ¿Como te lo explico?...-Pregunto rascándose la cabeza algo incomodo- Goten, somos relativamente, hermanos… Gohan intentando ser lo más claro y sencillo.

Goten no podía creerlo. No quería hacerlo.-D-dime que estas bromeando G-Gohan…-Hablo tartamudeando- Dime que es una broma-Dijo con el corazón roto.

Gohan no quería verlo así. Pero era lo correcto,¿cierto? El negó la cabeza.

-¿Hermanos?...-Pregunto devastado.-Valla…Esto….Si y no explica mucho…-Dijo Goten riendo sin gracia- Valla…Dime, desde un principio lo sabias ¿Cierto?- Su tono de voz incrédulo cambio rápidamente a uno furioso.

-Goten…-Dijo Gohan su nombre con voz tranquila. Debía calmarlo, y rápido.

-¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!- Exigió enojado Goten. Las lágrimas que caían nuevamente, era por una nueva razón, una muy diferente a la de al principio. Se sentía engañado, engañado de la forma más cruel que podría haber.

-Hoy…-Mintió Gohan, intentando no ser descubierto-…Pero no sabía que…Te me declararías…- Dijo ahora, con la verdad. Sin evitar sentirse incomodo.

Goten volteo a ver otro lado sonrojado, avergonzado y realmente enojado.

-No tenemos la misma madre, pero tenemos el mismo padre Goten. Eso nos hace hermanos. Tenemos que apoyarnos- Dijo Gohan mientras intentaba agarrar el brazo de Goten. Quien al notarlo, esquivo su mano sin dudar.

-Ya no se si debería creerte…- Dijo Goten, mientras le miraba a los ojos, más enojado.

-¿Por qué no creerme?- Pregunto Gohan intentando tener la razón.

-Esto- Agarro la mano de Gohan y la soltó- Todo esto- Señalo a todo a su alrededor con sus dos brazos, moviéndolos en círculos- Desde que nos conocimos me hiciste sentir raro, y descubrí el porque, me gusto. Pero ahora, ya no se que siento además de miedo y frustración- Dijo enojado Goten, mientras sus mejillas enrojecían más.

-Goten, yo…Lo siento- Se disculpo con sinceridad Gohan, sin perder su vista.

\- Me confundes, todo esto, es extraño no se realmente, que… - Goten sin querer, de nuevo se hipnotizaba por su mirada.

-¿Estas perdiendo la cabeza?- Pregunto Gohan dudoso por su aclaración.

-Si- Contesto Goten derrotado.

-¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo?- Pregunto Gohan triste y decepcionado.

-Supongo…Que aun quiero serlo-Confeso dudoso de si mismo.¿De verdad aun quería serlo?-… ¿Tu quieres serlo?- Pregunto Goten muy desconfiado e incomodo.

-Si- Contesto Gohan cansado viendo hacia otro lado, para luego volver a ver a Goten.

-Siempre estas en mi cabeza ¡No puedo dormir por tu culpa! Y ahora esto- Contesto Goten de forma molesta-(Que suerte la mía…)-Pensó muy triste.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo Gohan con sinceridad. _Realmente se sentía muy mal_.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, tonto. Y ahora que se esto, yo me siento como un tonto mayor…-Hablo Goten de nuevo, como si le diera gracia, pero no lo hacia.

"¿Te he causado tan gran impresión?" Quiso decirle, pero seria incorrecto…-No eres un tonto, nunca digas eso de nuevo, yo lo soy. Lo siento, no pensé que me terminarías tan confundido por mi culpa.- Dijo Gohan intentando animar a Goten.

-¡Si! No! Quiero decir-… ¡Me estas confundiendo! Todo me esta confundiendo…Todo…-Hablo Goten con ganas de llorar de nuevo.

Gohan se estremeció, no quería verle llorar más. Algo extraño dentro de si, le impulso a decir-Viaja conmigo a mi dimensión, de esta manera podrás ver que es cierto- No estaba pensando con la cabeza en ese momento. Solo no quería hacerle más daño a Goten.

-¿Qué tal si todo esto me vuelvo loco? ¿Qué pasara?-Pregunto Goten exaltado.

-No te volverás loco. Y si lo haces, te are razonar…-Dijo Gohan sencillamente.- ¿Qué me dices Goten? ¿Iras conmigo a mi dimensión?- Pregunto esperanzado; de que este viaje, arreglara todo el resultado catastrófico que había causado.

-Déjame pensarlo-Dijo Goten sin querer verle aun a la cara. Se acostó, y volteo dándole la espalda al otro por unos minutos para luego contestar…. -Esta bien- Mientras se volteaba de nuevo a verlo, sin estar seguro de que hacia lo correcto.

Gohan se alegro internamente, lo cual su rostro no negó el gesto, ya que sus ojos brillaban y mantenía una sonreía amplia ¡Recuperaría la confianza de Goten!

El rostro de Goten se volvió carmesí, amaba con todo su corazón cuando Gohan ponía ese rostro….-¿Gohan puedes contestarme una pregunta?…-Pregunto estando muy nervioso, mientras agachaba el rostro, y su cuerpo temblaba de nuevo.

Gohan asintió con su cabeza aun sonriendo alegre, pero algo confundido….

-Aun cuando nos hemos dicho la "verdad"… -Dijo mientras levantaba lentamente su rostro-¿Por qué ahora mi pecho me duele tanto?-Pregunto con su cara roja, sus ojos lacrimosos y con unas traviesas lagrimas escapando de sus ojos.

Los ojos de Gohan perdieron todo su brillo. Sintió dentro de el, que había quebrado algo muy importante y valioso que tenia enfrente de el. Se abalanzo de repente sobre Goten y lo abrazo con fuerza, quería pedirle un millón de veces perdón. Pero no era el momento, no quería cometer otro error. Tubo que conformarse con decir solo un -Lo siento tanto-.

Gohan no vio a Goten que tenía una mirada devastada…Pero sabía que estaba ahí.

"Por favor hazme sentir mejor" quería decirle Goten, pero no iba a dejarse convencer de esa forma por su corazón, si lo hacia, le dolería más.

Gohan ya tenía varias ideas de que tenia que hacer, para tener de nuevo la confianza de Goten en poco tiempo, estando en su dimensión le mostraría varias formas de ayudarlo con el problema que tenían con su padre…Y al mismo tiempo con su experimento.

Gohan espero dos horas que Goten se durmiera, y estando seguro que no despertaría; se levanto, sin hacer un ruido agarro sus cosas, dejo la pijama de Goten le había prestado, escribió una nota en donde le decía a Goten que lo vería pasado mañana en la heladería, dejo la nota en la cama junto a Goten y al final salir por la ventana. – (Espero no haberlo arruinarlo)- Se dijo así mismo Gohan mientras se alejaba a kilómetros del hogar de Goten…Y no, el no se refería a su "amistad". Esperaba no haber arruinado su…

Paso una hora más para que llegaran los padre de Goten, y encontrarlo dormido en su habitación. Para así en pocos minutos, toda la familia Son dormía apaciblemente.


	12. Ayudando Al Enemigo

_**AYUDANDO AL ENEMIGO**_

 _ **Nota:**_ _Hace mucho deje de publicar la historia, por que pensé que a nadie le gustaba, pero ver que otros empezaron a leerla, me levanto mucho el animo, seguiré como pueda chic s 3._

Estaba amaneciendo, cuando Goten abrió lentamente sus ojos, para saber que despertó completamente solo en su cama, no había ningún rastro de que Gohan aun estuviera en la casa, su Ki no estaba más presente. Su mirada se volvió vacía, mientras se sentaba,

-(Gohan….)- Fue el único pensamiento que cruzo su mente.

Se giro a ver la almohada de alado que le acompañaba, frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños momentáneamente para agarrar la almohada "extra" y arrojarla al suelo enojado.

Estaba a punto de levantarse para agarrar de nuevo con la almohada y desquitarse, cuando vio cerca de el, una hoja. Sentado en la cama, agarro la nota y leyó; era de Gohan, al principio de mala gana, pero poco a poco fue apaciguando su mirada ¿Verlo pasado mañana, esperando su respuesta? Sus ojos se abrieron con terror ¡¿Le estaba dando un día para que decidiera si le perdonaba, o no?! Y justo quería verle en, la ¿heladería?...- Gohan- Asustado murmuro para si mismo. Esto debía ser una tortura del karma, de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro…

Se levanto completamente nervioso de su cama, dejando la nota en la orilla de la cama, y camino sin rumbo fijo en la casa, mientras sus pensamientos comenzaban a atormentarle… -( ¿De verdad debo perdonarlo? El jamás me hizo nada malo, siempre vio por mí, pero, tampoco quiso decirme la verdad, eso no fue nada bueno, pero, el aun quiere estar conmigo, como un amigo; aun si lo quiero de otra forma, pero, ¿Esta bien? ¿No debería dejarlo de ver? ¿Esto no me ara daño? ¿O a el? No es que nos fuéramos a pelear o algo así….-Agacho su cabeza y puso su mano en su pecho, para después apretarle un poco -P-pero, mi pecho y mi corazón, aun duelen al pensar en el…-Cambio su gesto nervioso a uno molesto- Aun si le perdono…¿Irme por días? Mi madre enloquecería si desapareciera de un momento a otro por tanto tiempo, no soy papá, no correería la misma suerte…A menos, que le pida….-La preocupación volvió a invadirle- ….Es imposible.)- Sujeto más fuerte su mano a su pecho, mientras colocaba también su otra mano sobre esta; le empezó a doler más fuerte- (Ah…Por favor, corazón…para de doler….)- Lloriqueo en sus pensamientos…Hasta que..

-¿Qué haces Goten?-Pregunto Goku curioso. Estaba sentado en una silla del comedor…El comedor..Parpadeo… ¿Estaba en el comedor?...Y más importante, ¡¿Su padre estaba aquí?! -¡Papá!- Chillo Goten asustado, mientras se incorporaba.

-¡P-pensé que aun seguías en entrenando!-Medio grito nervioso.

\- Estaba, hasta que Wiss prefirió mandarnos unos días a la tierra a descansar…- Dijo Goku algo disgustado, para luego suspirar, y sonreírle de lado, al final.

-Y… ¿Mamá?- Pregunto Goten nervioso, tenía que hablar con ella de esto.

\- De compras, pero descuida, nos dejo desayuno-Dijo Goku alegre, mostrándole unos platos en la mesa, medio comidos por el – Hay más en las ollas- Dijo despreocupado

Oh bueno, no estaba… ¿A quien debería pedir consejo de esto? ¿Su hermano? Sintió algo amargo en la punta de su boca. No. Gohan, su verdadero hermano no tenia la culpa, pero, la palabra hermano, le desagradaba ahora… El señor Piccolo no sabia de estos temas, menos Dende….¿Su abuelo? No, estaba muy lejos. Trunks no le ayudaría mucho, su padre de el menos, la señora Bulma en estos temas también era muy excéntrica… ¿Entonces?...Giro su rostro hacia enfrente…. Los nervios empezaron a surgir-Papá….Alguna vez tú…Tú…Emm…. ¿Alguien te ha hecho mucho daño?...-Pregunto intentando controlarse ¿Hablar con el, de "ello", podría ayudarle?

-Bueno, cuando tenia casi tu edad comencé a tener enemigos cuando empezamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, y en las peleas- Comento vagamente Goku, mientras jalaba uno de los platos que había en la mesa enfrente de el, y comenzaba a comer.

-¡N-no! ¡No me refiero a eso!- Reclamo nervioso y algo molesto Goten.

-¿No? ¿Entonces?:…-Pregunto Goku sin entender, dejando de comer, poniendo su plato de nuevo en la mesa. Por alguna razón, la atmosfera se tenso.

Goten bajo la mirada nervioso… ¿En verdad era buena idea decirle a su padre?...

-¿Pasa algo Goten?- Pregunto su padre más curioso.

Ya no podía retroceder-He conocido a alguien- Dijo rápido y cortante, mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos y los puños, junto que su cara se le subían los colores a la cara.

A tal respuesta de Goten, debía ser algo muy serio-¿Uh? Podría ser…..¿Es una niña, cierto?- Pregunto, suponiendo el extraño comportamiento de su hijo.

Goten abrió los ojos con sorpresa e indignación. Pero pudo contestar-No exactamente-. La idea de tener a una niña como persona "especial" le hizo tener un tic en el ojo,

-¿Una amiguita especial, cierto?- Volvió a preguntar en broma.- ¡Vaya picaron! No tienes que avergonzarte, solo-…Antes de que continuara fue interrumpido por Goten.

-¡No me gustan las niñas!- Le grito furioso, casi con rencor.

Goku quien se llevo una gran sorpresa por el grito, dio un pequeño salto en silla.

Goten quien empezó a respirar algo agitado, al levantar la vista y ver la cara que tenia su padre, le entro el remordimiento; el no tenia la culpa de que Gohan le hiciera sentir tan mal y confuso-L-lo siento…Papá….¡P-perdón!…No quería gritarte…Y-yo…Solo…- Se disculpo tartamudeando, bajando su mirada de nuevo.

Respiro hondo, tenia que ser lo más sincero que podía, sin decir toda la cruda verdad, si decía la, seria muy dañino para todos y para el mismo…No podía decirle, ¡Hey papá! ¿Adivina que? Conocí a mi un chico de una dimensión alterna, y no lo eso, ¡Sorpresa! Es mi medio hermano, pero eso no es lo mejor, ¿por que? ¡Me enamore de el! Pero me rechazo y me dijo la verdad. No. Comenzó a explicarle, lo mejor que podría- Hace un tiempo atrás; conocí a un chico algo raro, que en poco tiempo se volvió un amigo muy importante para mi…Un muy, muy buen amigo…Pu-puedo decir, que es incluso mucho mejor persona que Trunks en tantos aspectos, es amable, divertido, atento, inteligente, fuerte, confiable, cariñoso, dulce….- Su voz se suavizo con algo de cariño, mientras su mente divagaba en los buenos recuerdos que tenia con Goten.

Ante las últimas palabras Goku no pudo evitar levantar una ceja….- (¿Cariñoso? ¿Dulce?...)-Se pregunto el mismo confundido. Prefirió no darle importancia. Error.

-Desde que nos conocimos todo ha sido maravilloso….Y yo…Pensé que podría ser más unido a el…- El recuerdo de su declaración fallida, se puso frente a sus ojos-P-pero…P-pero….-Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos- P-pero...-Frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo-¡Me dijo una mentira muy grande!…Me enoje con el…Pero también me sentí muy triste…. Quiere que le de una segunda oportunidad, me dio un día para pensarlo…Pero no estoy seguro….Si mi respuesta es un si….Bueno….El….Me invito a su casa a pasar unos días en su casa-Explico nervioso-¡Oh! ¡Papá!- Gimió frustrado y atemorizado- ¿Que debería hacer?- Pregunto desesperado.

Procesando lo que había captado su atención, de tal ajetreada conmoción de su hijo, puso llegar a decir-Vaya enredo…Déjame ver si lo entiendo…Amigo nuevo, algo ¿extraño?, mentira….-Empezó a decir, contacto con sus dedos los problemas.

-¡Papá!- Chillo Goten sobresaltado-...Tengo miedo….De que me odie…De odiarlo….De ser amigos…. De…-Empezó hablar híper ventilándose. Su padre al notarlo, puso sus manos en sus brazos. Lo cual hizo que levantara la vista de repente.

-Si el, de verdad vale tanto, no solo como piensas, si no como me dices, no te quedes con los brazos cruzados, ve con el. Se que pueden arreglarlo- Dijo Goku amablemente.

Los ojos de Goten se llenaron de lagrimas, las cuales salieron fugazmente-¡Oh, papá!….- Exclamo al mismo tiempo en que saltaba para abrazarlo con fuerza. Su padre reacciona al instante, abrazándolo también. Las lágrimas que derramo, pasaron a la camisa de su padre, y se secaron inmediatamente, no podía llorar más, estaba muy cansado de hacerlo, pero prefirió no darle más importancia, a su tristeza, prefirió concentrarse en su padre, su calor corporal lo reconfortaba por completo.

¿Gohan de verdad valía tanto la pena?….No lo sabría hasta no estar de nuevo con el.

Su padre tenía la razón. Si, iba a ir. Y sabía lo que debía lograr para estar con el, de nuevo. No importaba si tenía que sacrificar…-(Papá, perdóname por lo que voy hacer….)- Pensó amargamente Goten, mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su Papá.

Estuvieron así por un par de minutos, hasta que su padre se animo a ser el primero en hablar - Ve, descuida, yo me encargo de tu mamá. Yo te cubro- Dijo Goku sonriendo confiado, mientras lo soltaba del abrazo y le veía a los ojos. En ese momento sin darse cuenta, una luz de sol que atravesó la ventana, iluminando calidamente su rostro.

Los ojos de Goten en ese momento recobraron brillo. Y algo, tal vez pequeño, pero "algo", adentro de él, como una calidez de verano, atravesó su corazón; haciéndole temblar y estremecerse muy fuerte, mientras sus mejillas se encendieron como cerezas. Y entonces, por un milímetro de segundo, creyó ver a Gohan, enfrente de el, y no a su padre. Bajo la mirada temblando. Para luego abrazarse a si mismo…. El, en verdad, era hijo de su papá…Ambos eran tan parecidos. Casi idénticos...Soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Goku se vio confundido, ¿Acaso Goten estaba enfermo o algo así? Su cara estaba toda roja y temblaba. Antes de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, fue interrumpido por el…

-¡Papá, te lo agradezco, enserio!- Dijo agradecido con voz fuerte, aun con las mejillas algo sonrosadas- Pero yo me encargare de decirle- Aclaro algo nervioso, volteándose de espaldas, solo giro su rostro para….- Adiós papá- Despedirse con una gran falsa sonrisa, e irse de la casa, a buscar a su mamá, no tenia tiempo que perder.

-Nos vemos- Contesto Goku, ya no tan confundido, más bien, sorprendido. Mientras le miraba partir. Se quedo unos minutos viendo hacia donde se fue su hijo, para luego encogerse de hombros y volver a comer, sin importancia.

Goku debió haber apreciado más el tener a su pequeñín entre sus bazos, si hubiese sabido lo que en un futuro le acontecería; le hubiese detenido, ya que no sabía que ese diminuto tiempo de calidad decente, padre e hijo, seria el último que pasaría con Goten.

Tal vez en ese momento fueron palabras sin mucha importancia, con algo de desinterés, pero con mucho apoyo en cualquier cosa que hiciera su hijo. Este seria el momento en que el, dio inicio a todos sus futuros problemas. Nunca darle la espalda a un enemigo, mucho menos entregarle tu arma para dispararte enfrente de ti. En este caso, ¡No entregues tu hijo a tu propio enemigo! Ya que de aquí, se desataría el verdadero mal, el cual el nunca estuvo preparado, el cual seria su propia condena…..Pubertad.


End file.
